New Beginnings
by Azure Archer
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Osaka before she came to Tokyo? This is about her past and follows through the actual high school years.. Rated for drugs, language, crack yuri, and very OOC characters.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings.  
An azu-fic.

Disclaimer: Sadly… I own nothing… but this little plot. And the few characters I randomly made.. Shoudai however, was the girl Ayumu mentioned in episode 2.. I think that's how you spell it lol.

A/N: Mmh.. .. shrugs OOC, but I love my angsty Ayumu. Rated for some language, angst, and drugs. Enjoy!

_XxX  
_

_A one and a half year old Ayumu sat on a ragged carpet, chewing on a strip of ripped shirt. She had been happily gnawing on it for sometime now in that hazy small room. Beer cans were thrown on the floor along with dark ashes and plastic bags. A scrawny looking woman in her late twenties sat near her child and giggled numbly. Miyako Kasuga looked at Ayumu and took another long drag from her opium pipe._

_While momentarily holding in her breath, the frail brunette pondered, before blowing the smoke slowly into her child's face. Little Ayumu stopped chewing immediately and went into a coughing fit though her mother seemed unfazed._

_After the coughing subsided, the two year old whimpered before examining the soggy clump of fabric. Gurgling lightly, the small brunette sniffed the cloth. She took it in her little hands and brought it above her face smiling. "Oh.. Ayummie Ayummie Ayummieeee.. Aww.. You like it.. don't you..?Heheh." Miyako laughed in her scratchy voice making the two year old look to her mother and smile, eyes glazed over. _

XxX

_"Mummy… Maaaaaamh…'M Hungry!" The four year old Osakan mumbled sleepily to her mother. Her mother who was currently talking to a very tall man in a black fuzzy coat. Quickly distracted, little Ayumu leaned over and sniffed his coat, the fur tickling her nose._

_"What .. The hell?" the roguish man asked. _

_"I'm so sorry Toshiro. S-she's my kid. She's usually quiet, sorry." Miyako bowed deeply, hoping her dealer was in a good mood today._

_"Whatever bitch.. You got the money?"_

_Sighing a breath of relief, the sickly woman gave Toshiro a roll of bills, which she got a small bag of tar like chunks for. Bowing again, Miyako scurried away to her apartment, Ayumu in tow._

_Once they arrived, the tall brunette turned around and tapped the child's nose harshly, making her wince. "What has mommy told you about doing things like that?"_

_"Sorry mummy.." Little Ayumu mumbled sadly. "Mummy? .. When are.. we goin' to eat?" _

_Miyako paused for a moment before taking out a small fraction of the tar like substance and handing it to her daughter. "There." _

_Little Ayumu stared at the chip of opium in her palm. "Again?.. Mummy! It tastes nasty, and.. and.. it always makes me sleepy!" She whined slowly, and received a swift slap on her nose. "This is very expensive food Yummie! It's this or nothing!" Miyako snapped at her daughter who huffed and nibbled at the tarry "food". She soon felt light headed and took a nap. _

_The scrawny woman plopped herself down on the floor and lit up her pipe. The truth was, they hadn't had anything in their compact refrigerator for over a week now. Sighing, the woman looked out the one dirty window of the apartment and daydreamed of America.. She had always wanted to go there.._

_XxX_

_"Mum,… 'm home!." The now 7 year old girl shouted into the apartment. She sighed when she noticed her mother passed out on the couch again. Ayumu walked silently into the bathroom and filled the sink. They had been extra mean today. .. She didn't really know why, but all of her classmates took to hating her since the first day of grade school._

Flashback.

"Oy! Kasuga! Gimme the crayons, you're hoggin' them again! Smelly baka!" one girl had shouted to her. She had just started her picture too.

"But.. 'M not done.. With the bird yet..." she muttered causing the girl to scowl. She stomped over to her table and took the box. After reaching her seat she glared. Shoudai.. She thought she was the devil's daughter. ..There was no use fighting her. She had tried that before, only to get a handful of paste in her hair.

She had simply asked her sensei for another box, which he gladly gave her with an oblivious smile. She walked back to her picture and continued to doodle. When she had finished, what started as a blue bird flying in the sky, had ended with it being in a cage surrounded by evil looking cats.

The girl who had taken her crayons saw it and shouted to her friends what a freaky picture she had drawn. "Kasuga's a baka! Baka! Baaaaka!" Her friends had sung when the class let out. Ignoring them, she turned to walk down the street when one of the boys ran up behind her and threw mud at her.

She shuddered and stopped for a moment, then began walking again at a quickened pace. "Baka!" they chanted at her back and laughed.

End flashback

_Ayumu dipped her head in the sink and washed away the dirt. After she had finished she walked to the window and stared outside. "Mmh.. .. I wonder what it's like.. to fly.." Ayumu pondered as she began to daydream._

_XxX_

_Now eleven, Ayumu had come to understand the worlds cruelty. She now held many scars from random bullies and asses, and had a strange dull wisdom. She spoke slowly, and thought slowly, but she was a good student when she needed to be. _

_"OY! KASUGA! Where do you think you're going? You didn't do my homework again! Come back here!" Shoudai shouted at her. She hadn't changed a bit since grade school. _

_She still ignored her as she chased after her, which didn't last very long, no matter how hard she tried, she never could become fit like her peers. The dark haired girl caught up to her and smacked her head, making her wince. _

_"…Gomen.. Shoudai. I'll.. I'll do it next time." She replied coldly to her sneer. It had been this way ever since they had gotten homework in math class. _

_"Good, little bakayarou. Do the extra credit too!" she shouted to her and walked away. The fragile brunette sighed and trudged home. She was once again greeted by the stench of tar and cigarette smoke. Her mother was sitting near the window. _

_"Okasan.. 'M home." She would always mumble as she walked straight to the bathroom. "Yeah.." was always the reply._

_XxX_

_"NO! DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME! NO! AYUMU!" Miyako screeched at the top of her lungs when the Department of Social Services officers had come. _

_"We're sorry 'mam. .. But we've gotten multiple complaints from her sensei.. And from the looks of this apartment, you're not a fit for parenting this girl. _

_"NO!" she had continued to scream as thirteen year old Ayumu walked out of her room with a small bag of her belongings. She looked sadly at her mother who was being held back by one of the men. "YUMMIE! MOMMY LOVES YOU! TELL THEM I'M A GOOD MOTHER! AYUMU!" _

_"…Gomen..nasi.. Okasan." She mumbled with her head in a deep bow. She gave her mother one last glance before walking out. Miyako's screams didn't dull until they reached the end of the block._

_Many of her neighbor's had looked to see what all the noise was about, she saw Shoudai staring at her. There was something in her eyes. ..Pity? She didn't want pity.. Not from that bakayarou._

_She turned to glare at her, causing her to startle slightly. "I don't need your fucking pity!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before they put her in a small van._

_XxX_

_She had been in the foster home for a while now.. She was used to the beatings. Fourteen year old Ayumu Kasuga also knew how to avoid them. The small brunette was currently cleaning the room of one of her tormenters. "Cleaning.. Cleaning.. Cleaning.." she mumbled to herself in a slowly light tune. _

_Her thoughts slowly drifted to her mother.. Her mother who had died a few months ago from an overdose. It didn't really surprise her though.. Ayumu knew that'd happen eventually, so she wasn't even fazed. _

_"Kasuga! You better be done before supper! That's when the room's get checked you know!" a young man shouted to her from the door way._

_"Hai." _

_Hachiro had hated her from the start. Once again, they all hated her. 'Do I… smell?' she thought to herself and sniffed. _

_"Nope." She muttered to herself and returned to making his bed._

_"Ayumu Kasuga. Please report to the front room. Ayumu Kasuga." A woman's voice boomed over the intercom. "Hmm… I wonder what they want now.." the brunette pondered to herself on the way there._

_When she had arrived at the front room, she noticed there was a young couple sitting in front of the head lady's desk. "Umm.. Takara-sama?" She asked, bowing lightly and looking at the couple cautiously. _

_"Ayumu! This couple read about you in our booklet and want to take- I mean, adopt you!" the Head spoke with a wide smile._

_'I bet she's.. glad to get rid of me, huh?' Ayumu thought bemusedly. _

_"Hello Ayumu! I'm Yuri, and this is my husband Shinchiro. I hope we get along." The woman was sweet.. almost too sweet. _

_Ayumu nodded slowly and glanced at the two of them. 'I wonder.. What a father'll be like.. Mmh… Never had one.' The brunette shrugged to herself lightly causing the couple to look at her in confusion. _

_"Ahh.. Mister and Misses Kato.. Ayumu can be a little, how can I say this. Spacey.. At times." Aiko Takara smiled nervously hoping this wouldn't effect their decision, this kid was the worst space case she'd ever seen. _

_"No no! Not at all, Ayumu, would you like to come home with us now or tomorrow?" Yuri asked sweetly. Ayumu blinked. "I'll go get packed, thank you." She bowed lightly again and left the room. _

_"She seems nice." Yuri smiled at her husband who shrugged and smiled in return. _

_XxX_

_"Have a good day Ayumu honey! Have fun! Be careful!" Yuri shouted to her now daughter. It had only been two months, but she had settled in and now was going to high school. _

_"Ok.. Bye Okasan!" She shouted and walked down the street. _

_'Wow.. Tokyo's a lot different than Osaka, huh?' the brunette thought to herself while stopping at a red light. She looked around herself slowly, taking in the new scenery. _

_'A new beginning..' She mused._

_Upon entering the new school, she looked around. It seemed pretty normal.. Suddenly, an average looking girl popped in front of her. Ayumu blinked. "Hi there! I'm Tomo Takino! You're new, what's your name?" she asked in a hyper manner. _

_"Uhm.. I'm Ayumu.. Ayumu Kasuga. Nice.. to meet you." Ayumu smiled, but was surprised to see a taller girl walk over and take the hyper girl by the ear. _

_"Tomo! Stop scaring the new girl!" The taller girl growled at Tomo. _

_"Aw, Yomi! I wasn't scaring her! Honest!" the wildcat shouted back, and soon they were in a full fledge argument. Ayumu looked on bewildered. A few moments later, Yomi had finished it with a smack and Tomo had backed down. _

_Ayumu was too distracted thinking whether or not she should laugh, to notice Yomi had begun to speak. "Hello?" Yomi asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh!.. Hi there." The brunette smiled dully when a short girl walked by. "Uhm…Why.. is there a little grade school kid here?" Koyomi smiled and explained the prodigy to her._

_"Ooooh.. I see." Was Ayumu's muttered response. _

_XxX_

_So the year began. A new chance at life, and Ayumu was quite happy with it._

_Ayumu sat at her window watching the moon as it slowly rose into the sky. She smiled, remembering all the times she had done this as a child. From what she could remember anyway. _

_"I'm happy… But… Why can't I shake this… this… feeling." She looked to the moon for answers but none came. Sighing, she tried to recall the cause of her depression but failed._

_"Oh well." She shrugged in her usual nonchalant way. "Doesn't matter much now anyway, huh?" _

_XxX_

_XxX_

_XxX _

_A/N: Hmmmm… This could be the end. … Or I could do a really weird pairing ...Yuri! OO AHH! ... Not sure yet, what do you think? Another chapter… Yay or nay? Either way I hope you liked it . Please review? _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even this computer..

A/N: I'm going to try and finish this fic before school starts back up.. Wish me luck! This chapter is a little uneventful, but it should get better soon..

X

X

X

_It had been several months now since Ayumu transferred. The first week there she had been dubbed 'Osaka' after her hometown. She didn't really have a problem with the nickname except it always gave her a sort of uneasiness, for a reason unknown to her. Her grades were low, but Yuri didn't mind, she seemed to understand her daughter's troubles in school._

_Her entire life Osaka hadn't had the best memory, but recently it had begun to get steadily worse. The fifteen year old girl had problems remembering things from study notes to what she had eaten the night before for diner. On top of her short term memory loss, Ayumu appeared to have also forgotten almost everything from her past life in Osaka. _

_Ayumu's issues didn't end there unfortunately, she also had formed a slight case of attention deficit disorder. Despite all of it though, Ayumu kept her optimism high. _

X

Ayumu walked through the moonlit park slowly taking in the scenery, catching small specs of dust with her eyes. She often went there to relax and get her mind in order. Strolling down a familiar path, she turned to see a figure already sitting in her usual bench.

Ayumu sighed and slowed her pace. She looked around for other places to sit, but saw none. The brunette eventually stopped all together a few meters away. The figure appeared female, but had a hood covering their face. _'Hmm..' _

"Osaka?" the woman asked in a surprised tone

"Yeah?.. Um.." Ayumu began, but paused as the girl lowered her hood. "Tomo? …What're ya doin' here?"

Blinking, the wild cat snorted, "I should ask you the same bubble head." She moved over and patted the space next to her on the bench. Ayumu walked over and plopped down.

"I .. always come here… Why're you here?" It wasn't too often she saw the hyper girl out of school, and this was the last place she would've expected to see her.

"Just.. thinking. You really come here all the time?" Takino asked. She'd have figured the spacey girl would've already been asleep by now.. She did seem to love sleeping.

"Mhm.. You don't though.. Somethin' wrong Tomo?" Ayumu asked tilting her head a bit to the left. Tomo's eyes widen for a second before she studied the girl sitting next to her. Ayumu on the other hand just waited patiently. She knew there had to be a reason the wild cat was alone in the park.

"Ah.. Well.. Not really.." the lively brunette mumbled.

"So.. What were ya thinkin' 'bout then?" Osaka continued innocently. Tomo glared at the ground.

"Stupid stuff." the wildcat replied again dully.

"Mmh…" was Osaka's simple reply. Looking up, she took a deep breath in, but froze midway. "Tomo.." she began in her usual soft voice.

"Yeah Osaka?" the brunette asked, not bothering to look up. _'Probably going to spout some random crap..' _Tomo mused.

"Ya.. smell like.. smoke." Looking back at her friend, Osaka waited to see if she was going to explain. But the wildcat kept her head down, seeming tenser than before.

"Ya smoke?"

"…Yeah."

"Ahh.. Ya know Tomo.. It's not good for ya.." Ayumu muttered half to Tomo, half to herself. She leaned over and sniffed the other girls shoulder. Immediately Tomo sat up straight.

"I know.. Why'd you just sniff me?" the brunette asked in confusion. She knew she reeked of tobacco.

"Hmm.. I think it's a.. habit of mine." Ayumu answered and looked at her classmates face. _'She looks.. different? Why?.. Maybe it's Yomi.. Yomi.. __aint here.. Nah.. that aint it either..'_

"You think?"

"Yep.. Not quite sure.. Never really.. all sure. Why do ya smoke?" Ayumu asked as she went back to star gazing.

There was a long pause before Tomo looked at her air headed friend. "You would too if you were me."

"Oh?"

"Oh? .. Oh?.. My parent's always fight, they blame me for everything and my dad hates my guts. I'm failing all my classes and I'm sure Yomi's got to hate me by now. You've seen the way I am to her! No matter how hard I try… No matter how much.. .. I just can't concentrate. ..Smoking and stuff.. it helps me." Takino bit her lip. "But what would you know, huh?"

Another pause.

"I… wouldn't.. Sorry 'bout your pa 'n all.. I don't.. remember my pa.. I don't think I had one before.. Shinchiro-san… Yuri-san, she's nice though.." Ayumu's eyes fixed on the moon. "I'm getting' straight D's", she smiled lightly.

Tomo glanced at her calm face and blinked once again in confusion. "You're proud of D's?"

"I'm not failin' yet.."

"…And you're ok with not remembering anything?"

"I think.. I like it this way..." Ayumu locked eyes with Tomo and gave a small nod.

"I see.." Tomo mumbled. '_Maybe she's not such an airhead..'_

The pair stayed that way for more than a few minutes. Finally, Tomo was able to look away. "So.. Ayumu was it?" Takino asked and got a nod in response. "Let's.. Forget we talked about this ok? I've.. got a rep at school you know." She smirked.

"Sure thing Tomo."

"Great!" Tomo exclaimed.

"But ya know, I always come here.. So, if ya wanna talk again.." Ayumu began and the brunette smiled and gave a small nod.

Standing, they both knew they'd talk again. "Night Osaka."

"G'night Tomo."

X

X

X

A/N: Ah, sorry this chapter's wicked short.. I just wanted to update. Hope you liked.. :) Ah.. Tomo's gonna be OOC in this if you hadn't guessed already lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Azumanga Daioh.. but seriously… I don't own anything.

A/N: I liiiied. Sorry to anyone who was reading this. I couldn't finish it before school started, but I'll update now.. Enjoy. Oh! I'm sorry I always make Tomo's parents evil asses. . Habit.

x  
x  
x

"Yuri-san.. I'm goin' on a walk, k?" Ayumu asked her mother softly.

Looking up, Yuri nodded. It wasn't at all unusual for the spacey brunette to go on nightly walks. "Just bring that spray we gave you incase something bad happens."

"Okay Yuri-san.. See ya later.." the Osakan girl mumbled and walked into the night with a dull smile playing on her lips.

x  
x

"Tomo, get your ass down here this instant! Your father and I need to talk with you!"

The wildcat looked up from her comic book. They wanted to talk? More like scream, accuse, and throw random objects at her. She snorted and got up slowly.

"Now!"

"Hai.. Hai.." she muttered walking down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted by two pairs of extremely angry eyes. "What did I do this time?" the brunette asked nonchalantly. Her father pointed at the liquor cabinet where one of the bottles looked much lighter compared to the others.

"You've been drinking my scotch again haven't you? Don't lie to me you little fuck up. I want you out of this house NOW! Do you know how expensive that was? It was imported! Don't come back til you have the twenty thousand yen to pay for it! Hear me!"

Silence filled the small room as the wildcat pondered on what to do. Her mind made up she nodded casually, glaring at her father. "Sure thing pop." With that being said, she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house into a clear night.

Half an hour later, the brunette was still walking slowly, without a purpose. Cigarette hanging limply from her mouth she inhaled and sighed. A few moments later, Tomo arrived at the local park. Sitting down on a near by bench, she noticed a shadow in the corner of her eye.

Tomo turned around and caught sight of none other than the Osakan girl lying on the grass staring at the moon.

"Osaka?" she asked in confusion. '_It wouldn't be surprising if she's asleep..'_

Silence.

On closer inspection, she spacey brunette seemed to have her eyes open, though they were quiet glazed over. Sitting down next to her friend, Tomo simply watched. _'Well.. At least she's breathing, right?'_

The wildcat watched for a few more minutes in curiosity. Right when she was about to poke the other girl, Ayumu's brows furrowed in concentration as she continued to stare off into space.

"Gomen nasi.. Okasan.." she whispered, barely audible.

'_Okasan?' _Tomo wondered. _'Ayumu always calls her mother Yuri-san.. Huh.'_

After about 10 minutes of no activity on Ayumu's part, the wildcat got slightly worried. Leaning over, she poked the girl lightly on her arm.

No response.

"Ayumu?" the brunette asked.

Still, the girl stared into space, lost in her thoughts.

Tomo softly shook the Osakan girls arm causing her eye's to focus quickly. She sat up in a flash and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't need your fuckin' pity!" she screamed causing the wildcat to jump about four feet back.

Ayumu's breath came out in ragged gasps and she composed herself. The small girl was shaking profusely and she kept her eyes closed. Tomo was shocked speechless and just watched.

Three or so minutes later, she cautiously opened her eyes. "T…Tomo? … Whatchya doin' here?" she asked slightly confused.

"I… My mom.. Well, my parents kicked me out.. .. What were you doing?.. Here? I mean, are you ok?" the wildcat tried to form a correct sentence.

"I was just.. lookin' at the moon. Aint it pretty tonight?" Osaka asked.

"Beautiful.. But what were you doing just now?"

"I was.. Don't know." The spacey girl shrugged. "Starin' at the sky?"

"You mean you don't remember what just happened?" Tomo asked dumbfounded.

"No?"

Blinking, the brunette studied her friend. '_Does she really not remember?_' "You.. You were all spacing out and you said "Gomen nasi Okasan..", and then you didn't do anything when I poked you so then I waited some more, then I shook your arm and you screamed at me that 'You don't need my fuckin' pity.' … … Ring any bells Ayu?"

The Osakan girl concentrated for a minute and then shook her head. "I don't know.. what yer' talkin' about Tomo. ..Sorry?"

"Ah.. It's ok I guess. So, um, Ayumu.. Not to be rude or anything.. But could I stay at your place tonight? .. I don't think my 'rents will want me back for a while." The wildcat asked, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Oh, sure Tomo. You can probably stay.. as long as you need. ..Yuri-san's real nice.. C'm on." Ayumu smiled at Tomo and slowly got up from the ground.

"Thanks." Tomo replied and got up as well.

Soon they arrived at the spacey girl's humble adobe. "Yuri-saaaaan… I'm home.. 'n I got Tomo with me." She called gently into the house. Moments later, a reply came from the living room.

"Tomo? I'm in here, come on in." a soft female voice came from the near by room.

Following Ayumu to the room, Tomo was a little curious as to see who Ayumu's 'parents' were.

"Oh.. Is this the Tomo that you told me about?" A slim raven haired woman asked Osaka.

"Yep. ..She can stay the night.. right?" the brunette asked.

'_Jesus fucking Christ, that's her mother? Whoa.'_ Tomo coughed to herself and waited for a response. She bowed lightly, hoping she didn't look as bad as she felt.

"Of course Ayumu! I'll go get the extra mat, I'll be up there in a little bit. Nice to meet you Tomo, I'm Yuri, Ayumu's mom." The dark haired woman smiled kindly and Tomo returned one.

Ayumu walked up a small set of stairs, the wildcat following her, observing her house as she did so. It seemed so perfect. Paintings hung on the walls, happy pictures of Ayumu, Yuri and another man who Tomo assumed to be the father. There was a soft perfume that filled the entire house.. though Tomo couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Tomo?"

The brunette was reeled back into reality by a soft poke. "We're at my room… Ya comin' in?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Tomo chuckled nervously as the spacey brunette opened her door.

"Wow."

"Wow?" Ayumu asked.

"Wow."

Tomo Takino didn't get surprised that often.. When she was with Ayumu though, hell. She'd been shocked speechless two times in one night by this girl.

The first thing that Tomo realized was the specific smell of lavender that filled the room. It was different than the rest of the house. The next thing that the wildcat saw was the walls. They were covered in at least a hundred abstract paintings and sketches. There was a large desk in the corner of the room, near a large window, covered in notebooks and papers.

"Osaka?" she managed to mutter.

"Yeah?"

"What're all those papers?" Tomo asked. The girl was getting straight D's, and yet she had a desk overflowing with papers.

"Oh.. Those? Just… some stories… Some ponderin's.. So I don't forget what I think up.. Ya know?" Ayumu replied, wondering why her friend seemed so surprise.

"…Ok."

There was a knock on the door and Yuri stepped in with an extra mat, blanket, and pillow. "Goodnight girls." She spoke before leaving again.

Awkwardly setting up her mat, Tomo couldn't get her mind off the space-case's room. It was insane. Once she was settled in, she looked up at Ayumu who gazed back at her, smiling dully.

"Thanks Ayumu. Ah.. Really. Night." Tomo managed her best grateful smile before lying down.

"No problem Tomo… G'night." Osaka mumbled before turning off the light and falling into a sound peaceful speed.

The wildcat on the other hand, stayed awake. She just couldn't understand it. _'I guess there is a lot about Ayu I don't know.. I suppose its only fair.. But.. even she doesn't know._'

Tomo sighed and stole a glance at Ayumu who's face seemed relaxed. She was mumbling something about pigtails and eggplants. Rolling over, the wildcat closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. Only a few hours later, did she finally fall into a fitful sleep.

..  
twenty thousand yen is around $170

A/N: So I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as some people would have wanted it, but I'm wicked sleepy right now.. I hope you liked this chapter and goodnight. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada.  
AN: Sorry again for the wait. This chapter won't be the best, but I guess it's better than nothing, huh? .. Well.. I hope it'll be better than nothing… This chapters more focused on Tomo, but I'll be getting back to Ayumu soon, no worries. Ohh.. and sorry for the typos last chapter too.. I'll try more this time.

X  
x  
X

'Melon bread.'

Tomo slowly opened her eyes. She sniffed and scratched her head before looking at her surroundings. Osaka was still asleep facing the wall; she could hear her snoring softly.

Now... why was she awake again?

'School!'

Suddenly the wildcat jumped from the floor and searched for a clock. Failing to find one, she went to leave the room, almost running over Yuri in the process.

"Ah, sorry." Tomo apologized with a deep bow.

"It's okay Tomo. Breakfast is done, so could you please wake up Ayumu for me?" the young woman asked sweetly.

"Sure, um.. What time is it?" Tomo asked in curiosity.

"Six."

"Th-thanks." was the brunette's muttered reply. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had gotten up this early

Walking back to Osaka's sleeping form, she paused slightly. The girl was actually kind of cute in a weird way. Not like Yomi. Yomi had a certain beauty that made her insane with jealously. But the Osakan girl seemed to have a sense of innocence to her. The wild cat gently poked her.

"Mmnh." Osaka rolled over, hair falling in her face.

"Ooooosaka?" Nothing. Tomo sighed.

With Yomi, she would've already pounced on her or whacked her awake.. This however, was not Yomi, now was it? She brushed the hair out of the sleeping girls face and poked her nose.

"Ayumu, wake uuup! Geez!" Tomo whined.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply. The space cadet stretched a bit and looked over at Tomo.

"Your mom told me to wake you up, breakfasts ready."

"Ah..Ok.." Ayumu replied and sat up slowly. "…G'mornin'."

"Morning. Ah… Ayumu, I need my uniform.." Tomo mumbled. She really didn't feel like sneaking into her house to retrieve it though.

"Hm. I've got an extra one.. Think ya can fit? I think… It's in the closet." Osaka offered softly.

"Really? Thanks." The wildcat smiled in appreciation.

" No problem Tomo.. I'll meet ya downstairs, 'kay?" Ayumu said as she took her uniform and headed towards the bathroom to change.

-5 Minutes Later-

Cursing to herself, Tomo struggled to fit into the smaller girl's uniform. In reality she didn't seem too tiny at all.. So then why in Kami-sama's name couldn't she button it?

"God.. Damnit.. Who knew she was this fricken… small.. Gah!" Tomo hissed to herself as she finally buttoned the last button.

"Socks.. Socks..Socks.." she mumbled to herself looking for her pair of orange socks from the night before. Unable to find them, she resorted to looking in her new friends 'sock' drawers. Upon opening the top drawer she found no socks. What she did find though, was more sketches.

'Damn.. As if she didn't have enough drawings everywhere else in this room.. Geez…' Tomo pondered to herself, but paused when she saw a colored sketch.

It was of a room, certainly not the one she was in now. There was a single open window showing a clear full moon outside. The room itself was foggy with black smoke and some blankets lay discarded in the corner. Opposite of the window sat a small child, its knees drawn up, staring at the moon. The setting was too dark for her to figure out the gender of the kid.

"Huh."

Suddenly, a knock at the door caused Tomo to startle slightly.

"Tomo.. 'Ya done in there?.. Breakfast's gettin' cold." Came the Osakan girl's dull voice from behind the entrance.

"Ah! I'm almost done Ayumu.. You have any socks I can borrow?"

"Yep… They're in the bottom drawer.."

"K. I'll be down in a second, thanks." Tomo responded with a funny look on her face.

'Who puts their socks in the bottom drawer? ..Seriously.'

A few minutes later, Tomo sat at the dining room table eating melon bread and orange juice. After finishing, the duo left for school. During the walk, an odd silence fell between them.

"So.. You draw, huh?" Tomo asked awkwardly.

"Yep.. It's just.. a hobby though. I've been drawin' since well… I can remember." Ayumu replied with a smile causing Tomo to sweat drop a bit. The girl cant remember for crap.

Eventually they arrived at the school. Walking in the class, the two girls were greeted by a shell shocked Yomi.

"Tomo?" she asked

"Yeah Yomi..?"

"You're… You're... early. Why are you early?.. And with Osaka?" she asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

Ayumu looked a bit hurt at the words so the wildcat responded quickly. "I bumped into her last night so I figured I'd get to know her, and I stayed over."

Koyomi gave her a look over. Her uniform was pretty tight today… and her socks… were white?

"Right.. Okay." There was another pause while the brunette stared at her best friend. Tomo knew Yomi saw through her crap of a lie. She was only good at lying about her emotions to be honest. Despite the obvious knowledge, Yomi decided to stay quiet.

"Ohayo!" piped Chiyo as she walked in, thankfully distracting Yomi enough so that Tomo could get away without looking obvious. Student started to file in and soon class was started.

XxX

An hour or so into English, the class received the corrected tests from the week before. Chiyo got the highest score, 100 of course. Yomi got a 95, Osaka a 62, and Tomo a 47. The wildcat scanned the faces of her friends and sighed. They had all passed. She quickly scribbled a note to Ayumu and tapped Kaori on the shoulder.

The poor girl had been daydreaming of Sakaki though and jumped a couple inched when poked. Tomo nodded in the Osakan girl's direction and plopped the note on her desk. The shy girls mouth formed a small 'o' and she laughed nervously. Kaori quickly dropped the note on Osaka's desk.

"Hm?" Ayumu asked to no one in particular while opening the note.

'So what'd you get? I got a 47 :P'

Blinking, Osaka wrote back. She would've thought the girl was a little smarter than that.

'I gotta 62.. Tomo, I think ya should try harder. : )'

'You're one to speak, Miss 'I get straight D's'

'I'm passin' aren't I: P'

'Whatever, we're both stupid. ….Oooh… We should make a group!'

'A group?'

'How about the Bonkuras?'

'A group sayin' we're dumb? Tomo..'

'Aw, come on! It'll be great!'

'Well.. I guess it couldn't hurt.. : )'

'Yay!'

XxX

The day ended sooner than usual for the duo, having passed notes in almost every class.

"See 'ya tomorrow Tomo." Ayumu spoke lightly and waved to the wildcat.

"Yeah… See you." The brunette mumbled. She knew her mother would be waiting for her when she got home… 'I can't go back with Osaka though… God I hate living off people.. Makes me feel like shit.'

Reluctantly, she set off, only to arrive minutes later. Tomo stood on the street debating how to get in. She decided on the usual way… through the window. Carefully as she could, the wildcat tip toed to the side of her house and slid open the window. Without another sounds, she was inside.

"Tomo." Came a sharp voice from her corner chair causing her to wince.

"Hai?"

"The school called."

"..Hai?"

"You failed another test."

"…Yep."

Sure, she could run. The entire was inevitable though, so she braced herself. Mrs. Takino stood and glared at her daughter.

"Honestly.. Can't you do anything right Tomo? Your father and I bust our asses to take care of your sorry self and what do you do? You're a drunk, a druggie, a screw up! God Tomo! You can't even pass two tests straight! Damn it, Tomo! …Get out."

The woman's sudden change of emotion caught Tomo off guard.

"What?"

"I don't... I can't see your face right now Tomo. Get out." The woman growled.

It was an alternative to the beatings... To be honest, she liked it better this way... She wouldn't have to hide any bruises.

"Fine ... Fine god Damnit." The brunette muttered and pushed past the woman she called her mother. She quickly grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed and stuffed it with some clothes. Pausing for a moment, she grabbed her wallet and hopped back out of the window, but not before glaring at the woman first.

She would usually camp out at the park or Yomi's… the brunette never asked questions, she already knew about Tomo's home life. After she had turned the corner of her street, the wildcat dropped to her knees and clenched her fists. She could feel the rage flooding her body, warming it considerably.

She needed something… She hated feeling this way. The brunette bit her lip roughly trying to control her temper.

Since her childhood, the wildcat had suppressed her emotions. She only allowed her ecstatic and energetic sides 'shine' through. Over the years of being talked down to, beaten, and stereotyped as a moron, the hidden feelings began to take a shape, and her joy become forced. From her mangled clumps of frustration, her 'demons' were born.

She would try, sometimes, to reason with them. She'd tell herself to brush things off, or ignore the anger. The only time they had been quiet, was when she was accepted into the high school with Yomi. She had been so happy, but like everything else, that joy didn't last long.

The poor wildcat tried in vain, for two years, to cope with the monsters in her head, but nothing worked. Nothing until Shinji came into her life.

It had been a normal hectic day, and Tomo was taking a shortcut through the park to get home. The brunette was watching some ants on the ground, when a flamboyant voice called out to her.

"Hey cutie!" He seemed nice enough, not threatening at all in fact. "You look stressed… Want to try something?"

_Then it all began. _

Having made up her mind, the wildcat stood and dashed to the park.

"Shinji…. Shinji! Damnit where are you?!" she shouted running down the dirt paths.

"Ah! Tomo-chan! What a pleasant surprise! You're back so soon? I thought you were quitting." Came a feminine male voice from the side of her.

"Kami-sama, don't do that!" she gasped and faced the well dressed man.

"Jesus, you look like shit. …What'll it be?"

"One sec…" Tomo mumbled and got out her wallet. "Damn." She sighed. 'Only 1,400 yen..' "I guess… I'll just have a dime today."

"You got it cutie." Was Shinji's response as he rummaged through his multiple pockets. A moment later he handed her a small bag.

"Thanks." Tomo bowed and handed him the money.

"Anytime. Takino."

XxX

After leaving, Tomo wandered around for a while. She walked slowly through the woods until she came to an open area. The grass was worn and a few empty bottles of sake lay scattered on the ground. In a near by tree, hung a tattered blanket with a pillow stuck in the branches.

"Home sweet home." She muttered bitterly and started to 'set up' her temporary home. After she had finished a few minutes later, the brunette sat down and rolled herself a joint. Leaning against a tree she lit it and took a drag. Pausing in breathe, she felt her frustrations melt away. Her inner demons were calmed for the moment being.

XxX

Meanwhile, our favorite Osakan girl had been sitting on her bench on the other side of the woods. She had been there for a good hour now, lazily catching small dust particles with her eyes. Eventually though, like always, she became distracted. Sniffing the air lightly, she smiled. There was something familiar about that smell.

Entranced, she decided to follow her nose through the trees. Part of her knew she shouldn't venture this deep into the woods, but the other part just didn't care. After about 10 minutes, she came to a small smoky clearing.

"Hmm.." Ayumu sighed and sniffed the air, causing the high girl to glance up. "Oooh… Ah… Hi'ya Tomo."

The usually energetic girl gave no response. Shrugging, Osaka walked over to the wildcat and sat down.

Tomo POV:

'Gods.. Now Ayumu? What.. is she.. stalking me or somethin'?? Seriously! Cant I be alone for like.. a day? I don't want her seeing me like this.. .. Damnit all. Oh man! I lost count of the leafs too! Why is she still here? …Should I act sober? Hmm.. Haaa. Funny one, Takino. Fricken hilarious.

'What the hell? Why's she sitting down? She should run or something.. I'm sure I look like shit. ..Did she just sniff me again?! Kami-sama, Ayumu! Just go away.'

End POV.

The brunette hadn't even acknowledged her existence so far and Osaka began to worry.

"Tomo?" she asked softly.

"Ayumu, please.. go away." Came the wildcat's raspy reply.

"But… 'ya don't look too good. Eh, do 'ya wanna come over my house again?"

'_Why is she doing this? We only met a couple damn weeks ago. Damnit, stop being nice!' _

Tomo shut her eyes tightly before any tears could escape.. Or at least that's what she had tried to do, but a single droplet managed to fall through.

'_This isn't happening.'_

Slowly, the Osakan girl took the small pipe from her limp hand. She carefully snuffed it out and set it aside. By the time she turned back around, two small streams of tears were flowing freely down the brunette's face.

"I'm good." The wildcat's voice cracked and she smiled forcefully.

"Tomo.." Osaka winced. She may be slow, but she wasn't a complete moron. Without another comment, she wrapped her arms around the now trembling girl.

"Kami-sama, Ayumu."

The demons that had been rising again began to fade with the embrace of her friend. She sighed in relief as a different type of warmth spread throughout her body. Instead of rage, the wildcat was enveloped in an odd sense of serenity. Then, without warning, as if some dam spontaneously burst, Tomo let her tears fall freely.

Taken aback by the girls sudden open emotions, Osaka was unsure on what to do. Following her instincts, she began to pet the taller girl's hair and rub her back soothingly.

"It'll… be ok, Tomo.." she whispered.

"Liar." The brunette snorted and continued to sniffle, clinging to Ayumu.

X

x

X

A/N: SO! Wow this chapter sucked huh? Sorry for any typos.. I promise there will be more Osaka next chapter. Reviews are very welcome.. Flames… well.. I guess they're ok if you make enough sense.


	5. Chapter 5 Pt1

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating in so long.. See, I finished writing this a while ago, but I think I deterred too far from what I originally had. Even so, I thought you guys at least deserved some sort of an ending.. There's going to be one chapter after these two parts and I'll really try my best to add it soon.

* * *

As Tomo drifted towards the conscious world, she found the cheerful morning birds to be particularly annoying. Grumbling, she began to get up, but was stopped by a small weight on her chest.

_'Wait..'_

Peaking open one eye, the wildcat grimaced. Ayumu was still there.. Which meant that the night before wasn't a dream after all.

"Osa-" she began, but felt an odd guilt at the thought of waking the girl.

Without knowing what else to do, the brunette settled back down and glanced at her friend. She would never admit it, but the spacey girl had really grown on her. Sighing, Tomo listened to Ayumu's light rhythmic breathing.

"Ngh." mumbled the said Osakan suddenly, pulling the wildcat closer to her, and in turn causing a pleasant glow to spread across Tomo's face.

Ayumu's hair tickled the wildcat's nose, and Tomo couldn't resist the urge to reach down and stroke it. It was almost surprisingly soft.

'_It only makes sense though.. A softy like her would have equally soft hair.'_, Tomo mused, but was stopped short when the 'softy' spoke up.

"Mornin' Tomo.." the brunette mumbled with a sleepy smile and sat up.

Tomo frowned for a second, missing the warm contact, but soon brushed the feeling aside. An awkward silence had fallen over the couple. Or was it just the wildcat? She couldn't decide.

"Osa-.. Ayumu, thanks.. For last night I mean.. You helped a lot." the brunette muttered.

There was a pause.

"No need for thanks, Tomo. I'm just glad I could help.." the usually air-headed Osakan replied with a curious hint of seriousness in her voice.

"If 'ya ever need me.. 'Ya know where I'll be."

"Yeah.."

The silence set in again, but this time it seemed gentler.

"Oi, Ayumu.. Wanna go some place today?" Tomo mentally kicked herself.

'_Smooth Takino.'_

"Where'd 'ya have in mind?"

Tomo paused. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Anywhere you wanted to go?"

Ayumu closed her eyes and tapped her chin for a moment.

"I s'pose we could go to the Arts Shop.. I'm almost out of oils.." she mused.

"Alright then, it's decided!"

_And so they were off. _

* * *

End of part one.. I thought I'd split up this chapter since there's a bit of a scene skip over. Please dont kill me for waiting so long to update XD;;;


	6. Chapter 5 Pt2

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating in so long.. See, I finished writing this a while ago, but I think I deterred too far from what I originally had. Even so, I thought you guys at least deserved some sort of an ending.. There's going to be one chapter after this and I'll really try my best to add those soon.

* * *

The wildcat stared at her friend in awe. Honestly, she had lost count of the surprises the Osakan had showed her. After stopping at the Arts Shop, the pair had headed back to Ayumu's house.

The brunette was currently sketching something .. Exactly what, Tomo wasn't sure yet. The spacey girl has simply asked Tomo to wait, and offered her some of her old sketchbooks to flip through for entertainment.. Which she had been doing for about an hour now.

The first sketches, Tomo noticed, seemed poorly drawn, as if the girl had been in a rush to get her idea on to the paper. The rest of the book seemed to steadily improve until the last page. Tomo's mouth formed a small 'o'. The brunette was speechless.

It was a realistic drawing of an older woman who somewhat resembled the Osakan. Her face appeared worn and her hair was stringy. The woman's arms were outstretched, as if calling for someone, strange markings on both limbs.. The past beauty of the woman was had to determine due to her emaciated form. A shiver when up Tomo's spine as she traced the drawing with her finger.

"All done, Tomo." The Osakan beamed, causing the said girl to jump.

"Oh? Can I see it now??" the wildcat asked curiously.

With a nod, Ayumu turned the sketchbook over, revealing a portrait of Tomo looking at her sketches, a look of confusion playing across her features.

"Ayumu.. I'm really not this pretty." the brunette chuckled, but began blushing all the same.

"It's how I see 'ya." she smiled innocently.

"..Really?"

"Mmh."

* * *

Yomi strolled down the path to school sluggishly. She had been up until three in the morning researching the latest dieting techniques, so with good reason, she doubted her consciousness after the wildcat called out to her.

Tomo hadn't jumped her? ..No violent greeting? No headache inducing theories?

_..Something was off._

..Maybe it was the airhead who was at her side, Koyomi raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning Tomo, Osaka." she bowed lightly.

"Morning Yomi" the pair chimed in unison.

The taller girls brow twitched..

_Something was undoubtedly off._

* * *

"Tomo." Yomi began, eyes twinkling with mischief.

The bell for lunch had rung moments before, and the brunette had silently approached her friend's desk, determined to confirm her suspicions. The wildcat had been abnormally cheerful the past few days, and Yomi was almost sure she knew why. She had attempted cornering the brunette between classes, but failed each time, as the wildcat had been chatting with the Osakan every free minute.

"Yeah Yomi?" the wildcat brought another omelet roll to her lips.

Of course, Yomi couldn't resist waiting until the omelet had been popped into her friends mouth to speak again.

" So.. What's up with you and Osaka?"

The brunette promptly choked and chugged her milk.

"What's _what_ now??"

Yomi snorted in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"You.. Osaka.. I know you Tomo. You're never this happy for no reason, and you two have been practically inseparable these past few days."

The wildcat stuffed rice in her mouth as a response, but Yomi still waited.

"Do you like her?"

Still, Tomo shoveled rice into her mouth, a deepening blush betraying her silence.

"Haaaaah…?" The taller girl breathed, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I guess-"

"-I don't know." the wildcat suddenly spoke.

"Eh?"

"I.. don't know." the brunette repeatedly herself, quieter this time. Yomi patted her friends head and smiled knowingly.

"I guess you'll just have to find out then, huh?"

Making a noise between a grunt and a grumble of defeat, Tomo proceeded to stab her chopsticks into another omelet roll.

"Keh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayumu stood in the bread line waiting patiently.

Very patiently…

_Too patiently._

After getting lost in thoughts filled with fishing for Tomo's using melon bread, her peers began passing her. By the time her daydream had come to a somewhat disturbing conclusion, she was the only one left in the line.. No melon bread in sight.

Ayumu frowned.

"Mah melon bread…"

* * *

One chapter after this and it's all done o.o...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I know all of you want to beat me up for leaving this fic alone for SO long, and I'm sorry.. My life's been kind of complicated. I don't even think that this is how I was originally going to end this.. Sorry if I got off track being Osaka-centric.. But anyway, here's the last chapter, enjoy~

* * *

Ayumu gazed up at the night sky, once again lost in her thoughts. It has been about three weeks since the incident in the park with Tomo, and their relationship had steadily progressed. The pair had been walking home together, studying [unsuccessfully] together, and pondering unusual ponderings together.

Osaka smiled to herself, she wasn't a complicated girl. She understood her feelings and didn't mind one bit. She was glad she had opened up to the idea of friends.

She was glad she had met Tomo.

A wildcat who was really just a lost kitten.

She had even managed to coax the girl into only one cigarette daily. Tomo was a kind girl.. to the Osakan at least. For some reason, the brunette always seemed to act differently around Ayumu. Yomi, she noted, obviously noticed this too. The health fanatic had given Osaka a knowing glance a few days back. The pair had been amusing themselves with the crazy notion of alien/human marriage. The conversation had then slipped to how society would react to that kind of relationship, and Tomo had fallen oddly quiet; a strange look in her eyes.

The brunette sighed contently.

"Ah s'pose I'll wait for her to figure things out..", she mumbled to the stars.

* * *

"Ne, Ayumu?" Tomo piped up. The duo was taking a leisurely stroll through the park.

"Yeah?"

Tomo seemed to question herself for a moment.

"You wanna come to a party with me tonight?"

"Ah s'pose.. Where is it?", the Osakan inquired curiously.

"It's just a few blocks from here. A few of my old friends are going and they invited me last minute.", the brunette looked nervous for some reason Ayumu couldn't pinpoint.

"Sure", she replied with a soft smile. Takino seemed relieved.

"Ah.. Great. I wasn't sure if you were the party type or not. I've got to go get freshened up, so I'll meet you at your place around 8 o'clock?" the wildcat asked happily. She had finally decided to take Yomi's advice to get to know the girl better, and thought a party was a genius idea.

Ayumu nodded and the two parted.

* * *

Ayumu stared at the digital clock; it read 7:53pm. She had decided to spiffy herself up and was now wearing a dull pink, knee length skirt with a cream sweater. The Osakan was about to doze off when the doorbell rang.

"Hey" the brunette greeted her friend. Tomo wore a simple white t-shirt and form fitting black jeans. The wildcat scratched the back of her head.

"Ahah.. Shall we be going?"

'_Oh well.. Not the party get-up I was hoping for.. but it suits her.'_

"Mmh.", Ayumu smiled brightly causing her friends heart to skip a beat.

* * *

When the duo arrived at the site of the party, Ayumu stopped short of the walkway. Tomo could easily read the surprise written on the brunettes face. It didn't seem like a party at all. The shades were down, ambient lights floated out from the cracks, and the music was barely detectable from outside.

"Are ya sure this is the right place, Tomo?" the Osakan asked curiosity filling her voice.

"Yeah, come on." The wildcat responded and took Ayumu's hand in her own, talking towards the door.

After knocking twice, a thin flamboyant man opened the door.

"Tomo! Baby! Glad to see you could make it! Oh hon, who's the cutie?" he asked in an animated kind of way.

"She's with me, Shinji, lay off." Takino grinned as she led the brunette in.

The air was thick with the sweet smoke of marijuana, Ayumu noted, as she plopped herself down on a beanbag seat. Tomo had disappeared moments ago, mentioning something about drinks..

"Here ya go." Tomo smiled as the handed a can of beer to the Osakan. Ayumu looked at the can, to Tomo, and back to the can. Wordlessly, she opened the can and took a polite sip. Takino on the other hand, had taken a large swig.

The duo sat in silence, only soft music filling the background.

"So what's on your mind?" Takino asked suddenly, remembering her goal.

"Ayumu?", she asked again when no response came.

"Oh? Mah mind? Hm.. Not sure. Eheh.." the brunette giggled gently.

Ignoring the heat that rose to her cheeks from the sight of the adorable and slightly buzzed Osakan, Tomo raised a brow.

"Not sure?"

"Mmh.. I feel so.. ..Ah should be rememberin' something.. Oh well." Came the soft reply. Takino studied her friend's eyes for a moment. They were as dazed as usual but held a hint of anxiety.

"Ta-ki-no?", a flighty voice.

"Eh? Oh.. Shoudai, what's up?" Tomo asked the girl who was obviously under the influence of something. Ayumu tensed slightly, her grip on the can tightening. Something about the girl unnerved her.

"I found the best shit ever." She girl continued, kneeling in front of the pair and taking out a small pipe. "Shinji just started selling this stuff. Opi-something.."

"..What is it?" Tomo asked skeptically.

"Just take a hit! Nice and deep now."

"Fine fine, but I'm haunting your ass if I die." The wildcat growled and snatched the pipe as curiosity got the best of her. One hit couldn't hurt, right?

As soon as the aroma wafted past Ayumu, her grip on the can became crushing.

_'Something..'_

The brunette's eyes narrowed in concentration and the put the cool can against her forehead.

_'Mother?'_

"..Mother.", it was barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, a sharp pain seared through her mind as memories came rushing back.

_'Bakayarou!'_

_'Yumie, eat it up, ok?'_

_'I want to fly..'_

_'Yumie! Yumi! Tell them I'm a good mama!'_

_'You want another beatin'?! Clean it up right!'_

_'..Kasuga.'_

Tears began to burn her eyes.

"Holy shit." A giggle reached her ears. She looked up meekly, still shaken from the episode.

"Didn't I tell you? I told you~ I told you~", Shoudai grinned and took the pipe back.

"Ahah.. I'll definitely have to try this again sometime, thanks.." the wildcat chimed. Tomo giggled lightly and leaned against Ayumu.

"What're friends for? I'll leave you two alone now, see you later." She winked and sauntered off into another room. The brunette sighed contently, cuddling on her.

"Sorry about that Ayumie~"

The Osakan tensed, tears threatening to fall.

"Ayumie?.. Yumieee?" Tomo poked the girl who was oddly still.

"Stop it.." she whispered hoarsely, but the wildcat didn't seem to hear. A few moments passed while Takino continued to entertain herself her poking the girl. She was proud of the clever nickname she had made on the spot.

"Ah said stop it!" she screamed this time, standing and dropping the drink she had been nursing.

"Ayumu?", Tomo sobered up slightly. Tears streamed down the Osakan's face as she shook her head violently.

"I-I'm sorry... What's wrong-"

_She had to get out of that house._

_She had to get away._

_She couldn't stand it._

Without paying mind to her friend's confused pleas, Ayumu turned and ran straight through the door.

"..Did you say Ayumu?", Shoudai popped her head around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Ayumu Kasuga?"

"Yes.. You know her?" Tomo asked, a quizzical look setting on her face. Shoudai brought a hand to her mouth.

"Ahh.. I thought she looked familiar.."

"Damn it, tell me!" the wildcat's eyes blazed.

"Chill, chill.. We used to be neighbors until her mom got busted for drugs and shit.. She got shipped off to some foster clinic. I never thought I'd see- Tomo?" The older girls' explanation was cut short when the brunette bolted from the house in search of Osaka.

* * *

_'Smooth Takino.. Real fucking smooth!'_

Dashing through the park, weight built steadily on her chest.

_-hic_

The small noise startled Tomo, and she followed the hiccups to a rundown play set.

"..Ayumu?" she whispered sweetly.

No response.

The hiccups stopped.

A shadow cast on a rusty slide clearly showed the Osakan's position. Takino slowly approached.

Her heart sunk..

_She had caused this. _

_She was the reason her friend was in such a distraught state._

_'I'm the worst..'_

Resting her hand on the brunettes shoulder, Tomo could feel the muscles tense considerably.

Sliding down next to the haunted girl, Takino sighed.

"I'm so sorry.."

A deafening pause.

Then:

"Ah remembered.. Everything." Ayumu muttered without raising her head.

"Mama.. She'd always share her opium with me for dinner.. Always told me thing'd work out.. 'N she'd just sit by the window all day.. Ah don't know how I survived.. I s'pose school lunch was good enough.." Ayumu whispered, propping her head on her arms.

"The other kids didn't like me very much.. Ah never could figure out why. One day they took my mum away.. I heard it was my teacher who did it.. Maybe I should thank him.. 'Cept the old home I went to..", the brunette was shivering despite the heavy sweater she wore.

The wildcat waited for her to continue, but only silence followed. For a long moment, the duo simply stared into the darkness of the night.

"..Ayumu."

"Please." The native Osakan murmured finally, turning to her friend. Her face was solemn; pleading.

"Don't.. Don't do that again."

"I would never, I'm so sorry.. Ayu.." Tomo bit her lip and drew the brunette into a fierce hug.

"Tomo." Ayumu whispered, clutching her friends' shirt tightly. It was evident the girl was crying, but Takino couldn't hear a sound.

"I'm so.. so sorry.."

The pair embraced each other, Tomo slowly stroking the Osakan's back. It was then when it hit her.. Much like a truck hitting Frogger on the freeway.

She _did_ like the girl. In fact, the wildcat had fallen in _love_ with her.

Unable to control her new discovery, Takino softly kissed the crown of Ayumu's head. Anxiety filled the wildcats heart as the brunettes crying had immediately ceased. It was the longest four minutes of her life until the Osakan lifted her head. A small smile tugged at Ayumu's lips as she looked into Tomo's eyes.

What she saw there was genuine.

Without another thought, she gingerly pressed her lips against Tomo's. The kiss lingered for a moment before Ayumu pulled back.

"Ayumu?"

"Thank you." The brunette smiled and hugged the slightly confused girl.

As if mentally hearing Tomo's inquiry, Osaka continued.

"For being."

* * *

AN: I know it was spacebar raep. Sorry, but it's become a habit as of late. Again, sorry if this wasnt the ending you were hoping for.. But I told myself I wouldnt start any new fanfics if I didnt at least finish this one first. I hope it was a decent.. o_o


End file.
